


First drink

by yukyunglovebot



Category: One Direction
Genre: Gen, Narry - Freeform, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukyunglovebot/pseuds/yukyunglovebot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is shocked when he wakes up with no recollection of the past two days. Maybe the stranger at the foot of his bed can explain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First drink

Harry opened his eyes, slowly trying to see where he was.He sat up on the bed, blinking to try and get his eyes to adjust.After a few blinks, he could clearly make out the chest of drawers opposite the bed. He could also clearly make out the stack of assignments and textbooks on his desks. ‘Strange’ he thought. 'I shouldn’t be able to see this well in the dark.’ He brushed it off though, just glad he was in his own room, and not the room of some weird, too drunk frat boy. He rolled over in his bed, checking the date and time on his bedside clock. Wednesday, 11:53 pm. ‘That can’t be right’, he thought, shocked. He didn’t remember going to any of his Wednesday classes. In fact he didn’t even remember going to any of his Tuesday classes. He retraced his steps, trying to see if his memory would come back by some stroke of luck. “Okay, so I got out of bed on Monday,” he muttered, replaying the events in his head, “I went to all my classes, went to the bookshop afterwards. I stayed for quite a while I think, and I stopped at a smoothie bar. Then I came back here…“ He trailed off. Thing is he didn’t remember coming back. He remembered being on the path, the two strangers up ahead of him. He remembers them stopping him, asking him something about directions to the Dean’s office. And then… he remembered nothing. He only assumed he’d come back here, because how else could he explain waking up here. That aside, why the hell couldn’t he remember couldn’t he remember Tuesday and today.  
“Oh, so you’re finally awake,” came a voice from his doorway. Harry screamed, completely surprised by the presence of the unknown figure standing by his dresser.   
“Jesus. What are you trying to do? Wake the whole floor up?”  
Harry quietened, partly because he was surprised at how brash the stranger was. Partly because he was trying to get a good look at him. The room was dark, the only light coming in from the half open door. He had a lean build, and quiffed blond hair. He was holding one of Harry’s mugs, clearly having made himself at home.  
“Well actually,” Harry stated “I’d like to know who the hell you are, and what the hell you’re doing in my dorm”.  
The stranger chuckled, taking a few steps towards Harry. He placed his hands on either side of Harry’s body, leaning his face in so close that Harry could see every freckle on his face, see the spark of mischief in his eyes as he began to speak.  
“You’re not in any position to be asking questions right now.”  
Harry pushed him away, a sudden flash of anger flowing through him.  
“Excuse me,” Harry began yelling before being cut off with a harsh “shhh” from the stranger.  
“Okay, excuse me,” Harry began in a harsh whisper “but I just woke up to the fact that I’ve been unconscious for the past two days.The last thing I remember is being approached by two strangers and that’s it. And to top it all off there’s a completely random stranger in my dorm room, drinking out of one of my mugs. I have every right to be asking questions, and you’re going to tell me everything, starting with who the hell you are and how I ended up here.”  
The stranger sighed, sitting down next to Harry.  
“You won’t believe me when I tell you.”  
“Just tell me, I don’t have the time or patience for this.”  
“My name’s Niall. And I’m a vampire.”  
Harry laughed out loud at this. Niall had to think he was an idiot if he was going to believe that.  
Niall just sat there, waiting for Harry to finish before he spoke again.  
“I am, and it would make telling this story a whole lot easier if you didn’t do that.”  
“Prove it,” Harry said, a defiant edge to his voice.  
Niall got up without an argument, making his way to the dresser and effortlessly lifting it with one hand. Harry scoffed, clearly unimpressed.  
“Okay, so you can lift my dresser with one hand. That proves nothing you know. For all I know you could be a really intense body builder whose muscle tone is disproportionate to their strength. Try harder ‘Dracula’.”   
Niall sighed, unsure of whether or not to risk exposing himself to anyone else. He looked out of the window, trying to see how much activity there was outside. He exhaled in relief as he realised it was just past midnight and everybody would be asleep right now.   
“I’ll be right back,”he said leaping speeding out of the door before Harry could blink.  
Harry sat waiting (there was nowhere else he could go really) and he didn’t have to wait for long before Niall was back, the marble head of a statue tucked under his arm. He threw it onto Harry’s bed, smirking at him while he crossed his arms.  
“Believe me now?”  
Harry shook his head slightly, trying to process what had just happened.   
“Is this the head from the statue in the middle of campus?”  
“Yea,”  
“So you ran down our stairs, out to the main campus, tore the head off this statue and ran back. In less than five minutes?” Harry mused.  
“Yes,”  
“Okay, I believe you. You’re a vampire but what does that have to do with me?”  
Niall rubbed the back of his neck, looking slightly uncomfortable as Harry waited for his reply.  
“You’re a vampire too.”  
“No I’m not,” Harry huffed, annoyed that Niall was wasting his time like this.  
“Maybe before Monday night you weren’t. But I bit you, and you were unconscious while the venom took effect. So seeing as you’re awake I guess you’re a vampire now.”   
Harry stood up angrily, walking up to Niall and facing him down as best as he could. Niall was almost Harry’s height, with Harry only just clearing the top of Niall’s head, but he’d use any advantage he could get if he was going to intimidate him.  
“What do you mean you bit me?”  
“I mean just that. I bit you. It’s pretty self-explanatory if you ask me.” Niall intoned, picking at his fingers as if he was bored.Harry was livid. Livid that he had become something he never even knew existed until 5 minutes ago. Livid that Niall could deliver such news with such a bored expression on his face.  
“You can’t just go around biting people without their permission. In case you didn’t notice I don’t want to be a vampire. I don’t want to have to stay inside all day. How am I going to finish my degree? I don’t want to turn into a bat or whatever it is you guys do, and I certainly, never, ever, want to drink blood.”  
“Look, the only reason I bit you was because you were bleeding out behind one of the main campus buildings and that was the only way to save your life.”  
Harry stepped back onto the bed shocked.  
“Okay, so you had good intentions. But what do I do now? How am I going to finish university?”  
Niall frowned, upset at seeing Harry so panicked.   
“Look, the nocturnal thing takes a bit of getting used to. And you don’t always have to drink blood. You can eat human food,”Niall said, trying to put Harry’s heart at ease. Harry still looked really awkward though, and Niall wasn’t prepared to spend the early hours of the morning comforting a very emotional, newly turned vampire.   
“Look,” he started, walking towards the window, “I’ll be back on Friday, just stay inside, out of the sun and wait for me. You’ll survive two days without classes,” He added, seeing the look on Harry’s face. Before harry could reply, he jumped out of the window,disappearing into the night.   
Friday Night.  
Harry lay awake on his bed, waiting for Niall to return. Thursday seemed to drag on while Harry thought about what being a vampire meant. Niall had left him with absolutely no indication as to how hard this creature of the night thing would be, and (naturally) he wondered how he was going to get through this. Friday though, had seemed to pass by in a haze, as he sent texts to worried friends, making up a lie about where he’d been the past few days.The past two days were probably the easiest days he was going to get for a while. He sighed, sitting up as he got impatient. Where the hell was Niall and what was taking him so long. Just as Harry thought this, he heard a knock on his door, soon followed by the creaking of the door as the door was opened and whoever was knocking let themselves in.  
“Why’s your door unlocked, that’s unsafe,” Niall said when he saw Harry.  
“Nice to see you too Niall. I’ve had a great past two days, thanks for asking.”  
Niall smirked, amused at the sarcasm in Harry’s voice.  
“Well get ready because your day’s about to get better, follow me.”  
Niall was out the door before Harry could even ask him what they were doing tonight. He followed him down the stairs and out of the building as they walked along one of the footpaths.   
“So where are we going?”  
“Park,”Niall stated, not saying anything more.  
“You gonna tell me what we’re doing there?”  
“Nah, it’s a surprise I’ll explain it when we get there.”  
The rest of the journey was in silence, neither of them having anything to say to the other. As Harry walked along, he finally had a chance to appreciate some of the benefits of being a vampire. It was his first time outside and everything felt so different. He could see things in much sharper detail, and hear even the tiniest sounds. This was great for Harry as he enjoyed being able to notice new things about his surroundings. It made the world seem so much more interesting to him.  
“We’re here,” Niall said as he dragged Harry behind some shrubbery along one of the jogging paths.  
“Why are hiding behind shrubs on a Friday night?”  
“Because, Everyone is most active on Friday nights, making them the best time to feed.” Niall snuck a look at Harry as he said this last part, waiting for his reaction.  
“Feed? As in drink blood? I thought you said I wouldn’t have to do that!” Harry cried out.  
“No. What I said was you wouldn’t have to always drink blood. You have to have some once a week at least to keep your strength up.”  
“Can’t I just do what the Cullens did in Twilight and drink animal blood?” Harry pleaded, feeling sick to the stomach at the thought of drinking human blood.Niall glared at him, a look of disbelief on his face.  
“No. You can’t just ‘do what the Cullens did’. Animal blood won’t sustain you as well as human blood will.”  
“Okay then, can’t we just get blood from a blood bank or something. That’s human blood and I won’t have to drink from an actual human body. I can use a cool straw and everything.”  
“Christ. No we are not going to a friggin blood bank. That blood is stale and tastes like crap. Listen. If you don’t want to drink from a conscious food source I’ll knock ‘em for ya, ‘kay?”Niall offered, trying to help Harry as much as he could.  
Harry sighed, seeing that there was no way he was going to get out of doing this.  
“Okay”  
“Good, now shut up I see someone.”  
Sure enough, there was someone jogging along the path, coming towards them. The jogger was a young man, he couldn’t have been any older than twenty-one. He had close cropped black hair, and an athletic build. He would definitely be a good person to feed from.   
“Sit tight while I knock him out,” Niall commanded, as if Harry was going anywhere. Harry did what he said, staying hidden as he waited for Niall to come back.Niall was back in no time, carrying the unconscious jogger in his arms as if he weighed nothing. He set him down on the grass, and turned towards Harry.  
“Right, I’ve knocked him out, the rest is really easy. All you have to do is either go right for his neck,” Niall paused, stifling a laugh as he saw the disgusted look on Harrys face, “or alternatively, you could find a vein on one of his wrists and sink your teeth into that. Personally I’d go with the neck. It’s so much easier.”  
Harry listened carefully and sighed, deciding to try and get it over with while their ‘meal’ wa still unconscious. He knelt down, lifting the jogger’s wrists to his lips before putting them back down after deciding he wasn’t prepared to drink from there. He moved his face up to his neck, trying to perfectly find the soft junction between his neck and shoulder, before pulling away at the last minute. He repeated these actions a few times, alternating between the jogger’s wrist and his neck, Niall tapping his foot impatiently in the background.After a few minutes of this, Harry finally slumped down putting his head in his hands.   
“I can’t do this, look at him, he looks so peaceful.”  
“Look, just sink your fangs in for a minute or two. You’ll be fed, he won’t be hurt and I can go and enjoy the rest of my Friday night.”  
Harry hesitated, then picked up his wrist again, about to finally do it. As he lifted his wrist to his lips the jogger began to stir, sending Harry into a state of panic.   
“Hurry up before he wakes up!” Niall half shouted. Motivated by the slight pressure, and the slight hunger that had overtaken him, Harry sank his fangs into the jogger’s wrist. It wasn’t exactly his favourite taste, tasting slightly metallic, but he couldn’t say he hated it either. In fact he didn’t hate it all, he just thought that it too a while to get used to. He drank, disconnecting when Niall told him to.  
“See, it wasn’t that bad, now was it?”Niall said smugly as he picked the jogger up again.  
“I guess it wasn’t,” Harry said reluctantly, not wanting to let Niall know how right he was. He helped Niall positioning the jogger up against a tree, making it look like he was just taking a rest to passers-by.   
“Now let’s go before anyone finds us here,” Niall whispered as the two of them left the scene.  
“So what do you do on Fridays. You know, after feeding?” Harry asked when they were far away enough to not be recognised if somebody were to walk by the tree with the jogger.  
“Well usually I just chill with my friends, you know, go to a club, take walks. Why?” Niall asked, stopping to turn and look at Harry.  
“Well you see, I’m a new vampire and I have no vampire friends other than the one who turned me. I also don’t want to stay in on a Friday night and look lonely. So I was wondering, can I come with you, and you’ll introduce me to all your vampire friends and stuff?” Harry asked.  
Niall smiled, glad Harry was willing to socialise with more vampires.  
“Of course you can. As long as you don’t whine when you see someone drinking blood. I think I’d ditch you if you did.”   
The two of them walked down the path, going out into the night, as Niall told Harry how things worked in the vampire world, and answered all of Harry’s questions, laughing at how willing Harry was to believe the most unbelievable lies Niall would tell him.Harry hoped this would become a regular thing, as he enjoyed walking with Niall as Niall told him all the funny vampire stories he could, as they walked through streets and back alleys, meeting up with Niall’s vampire friends.’I could definitely get used to this’ , Harry thought as he watched Niall doubling over with laughter as he recounted how Harry wouldn’t drink blood, his eyes sparkling with barely contained joy. Harry smiled, shaking his head to join in the conversation, as Niall introduced him to more of his friends, excited to show Harry his world.’Yea, I could definitely get used to this.’


End file.
